Talk:Cornell
ortalBrowser was acting acting up and I didn't even notice. Sorry about that.--ReikoSan 20:38, January 4, 2010 (UTC) About Cornell's age Yeah, we don't know how old he is. I don't think he's immortal, I mean werewolves aren't completely immortals in general. But it's just my opinion ^^ Let's put "unknown" for his age. -Chernabogue 13:14, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Cornell: Height-178cm Weight-70kg Age-23 Ada: Height-150cm Weight-48kg Age-14 Ortega: Height-200cm Weight-115kg Age-20 Source from KECK-Site(Closed).--Kiyuhito 15:08, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Cornell and Ortegas's Age :Originally posted by Tesshu on Kiyuhito's talk page Cornell and Ortegas's age was never mentionned in the official story so they could have born in early centuries the most right thing to say is that they are immortals.-Tesshu I offered an official source. I leave the judgment to the Admin.--Kiyuhito 08:44, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I am unable to find anywhere that mentions Cornell's age and I agree that with what information was available in the west that it is a possibility. Kiyuhito had mentioned what the age was according to the site that the producers of the game had maintained, but that page is no longer up, so I can't cross check it to verify it (unless maybe its archived somewhere??). I'm going to trust what Kiyuhito said though, because he has been a very reliable source of information when it comes to information that is available in Japan, but not outside of Japan.--Reinhart77 17:10, March 25, 2010 (UTC) This reliable source that Kiyuhito toke its probabily an early Idea of the game producers that could have taken out from their plans Like Cornell, He was suposed to be a prisoner from Dracula's Castle but was later canceled due to the time constraints, I never saw in any blog or forum and official Castlevania sites in the internet saying that Cornell has 23 years old and Ortega 20 years(Sorry to say but he dosent looks like He have 20 but instead 25 years.), In conclusion its most possible that Cornell and Ortega are indeed Immortals. --Tesshu Per Tesshu on Reinhart77's talk page: See in Cornell's prologue: Trough magic of the ancients, This Man beast worrior obtained a physical body of near Immortality! Ah yes, there is that line. "Near immortality", what does that mean? It could mean "indestructible" instead of "ageless". And what does "near" mean? Cannot be killed by ordinary means? Or it just takes a heck of a lot to kill him? Obviously, he can be killed (considering he has a health bar in the game and dies if it runs out). But of course, it could mean he is indeed ancient himself.--Reinhart77 13:15, April 3, 2010 (UTC) source "deleted" from KCEK. This file is deleted at once.--Kiyuhito 15:44, April 3, 2010 (UTC) This still could be early ideas that they cancelled, thats why its was deleted at once. Take a look in His prologue of the game Kiyuhito, it axplains everything even His true purpose: to Rescue His little Sister ada from Dracula's servants to prevent Its ressurection also Ada's age is clearly correct they maintained Her age.(14 years old) --Tesshu Thank you Kiyuhito for the zip file, I have saved it to my hard drive. While it is "possible" that the information in there is obsolete, I think we should continue to use it. The phrase "near immortality" can be read several ways, and it might not even say that at all in the Japanese version of the intro.--Reinhart77 17:50, April 3, 2010 (UTC) zip deleted.--Kiyuhito 18:07, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Cornell is human now since he lost his werewolf powers, but that does not mean he lost his martial arts skill. Tesshu (talk) 14:29, June 29, 2014 (UTC) LoS Cornell Look closely to his boots : he has the same as Gabriel's. Maybe a member of the Brotherhood of Light too ? -Chernabogue 07:33, June 19, 2010 (UTC) That would be interesting. I'm curious to see how he turns out in this game. Of course, there's no real connection between LoS and LoD, but there can be a lot of parallel things that happen in both universes. This game does seem to suggest that Cornell is in fact ageless. If some of the events that took place in LoD's continuum also happened in LoS, this could represent a time after the curse first took effect. Its possible that the same force that is causing the dead to not be able to rest in LoD is what caused Cornell's village to turn into man beasts. Cornell might have first turned into a man beast in this game. He would not have had his aesthetic training yet and is unable to control his beast form. That might be why Gabriel had to try to take down his beast form with his own hammer.--Reinhart77 14:33, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Should divide Cornell and LoS Cornell ?--Kiyuhito 14:52, October 4, 2010 (UTC) I think just a separate section for his story in LoS is all that's needed. But I'd be interested to know what other people think.--Reinhart77 23:18, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Just a separate section will be fine. Good idea. -Chernabogue 07:22, October 5, 2010 (UTC)